


容身之处（上）

by lorryspace



Category: sp - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:33:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22067080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorryspace/pseuds/lorryspace
Kudos: 84





	容身之处（上）

非常狠…

背景：大概就是受原本是某集团公子的奴隶，被派到他死对头的少爷家里诱惑攻，然后窃取资料背叛攻，攻从头到尾毫不知情，发觉被背叛之后也未能见受一面，某天晚上在某S|||M俱乐部找MB与受相遇的的事。  
———————————————————————  
包间的客厅里，顾辰坐在沙发上，轻轻晃着酒杯，饶有兴致地看着眼前全身赤裸的少年，嘴角挂起一丝玩味的笑。

少年抖得厉害，白皙娇嫩的皮肤上起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，他在见到这人的那一刻，便知道今夜不会好过，只是低着头默不作声。

“沈离，没人教过你么，在主人面前该怎么做？”顾辰笑着抿了口酒，见面前那人正要屈膝跪下，又轻轻摆了摆手，“稍等。”

“哐啷”一声，顾辰扬起手将那剔透的水晶酒杯狠狠砸在地上，瞬间在沈离面前变成了一摊碎片，顾辰笑着冲沈离扬了扬眉，“现在可以跪了。”

沈离狠狠咬着嘴唇，毫不犹豫地跪在那晶莹的碎片上，椎心刺骨的疼痛从膝盖传来，他将拳头攥得指节发白，却依旧一语不发。

顾辰看着地板上那丝丝血迹融进那淡金色的酒中，嘴角的笑容微微收敛，既而变成一丝讥讽，他缓缓站起身，走到沈离身后，抬起脚轻轻踏在沈离膝弯，又缓缓加力，在脚下那人越发的急促的呼吸中，嗤笑了一声，“从前你总是很怕疼的，原来…你骗我远不止那些。”

玻璃渣已经嵌入肉中，沈离疼得说不出话，下意识地伸手抓住了顾辰的裤腿，狠狠地摇着头，眼眶已被泪水挤了个满。

“…我没有。”

“没有？”顾辰松开脚，蹲下身从身后捏住沈离下巴，强迫他回过头，那对星眸里蒙着一层水汽，顾辰的睫毛微不可查地抖了一下，眼神却依旧凌厉。

“当初你帮姜哲做事，现在没人要你了，便又跟我说你没有？”

顾辰冷笑一声，“沈离，你当真是个贱种。”

“我说我怕疼…我没有骗你。”两行泪水顺着沈离的脸颊流到顾辰的指尖。

顾辰轻轻将指尖的泪水甩了甩，又从口袋里掏出一张帕子擦拭着，笑道：“宝贝儿，今晚最好不要再让我见到你一滴眼泪，后果…你不会想知道的。”顾辰说着，打开一边那银灰色的箱子，回头笑了笑，“知道该怎么取悦你的客人吧。”

顾辰用手轻轻摩挲过箱子里的一件件道具，一边风情云淡道：“今天没很多耐心，可能会很粗暴。”他低下头看着正抖得厉害的沈离，“多担待了。”说罢便将一条银白色的金属链乳$$$夹丢到沈离面前。

“自己带上，还有…唔…这个吧。”又丢出一个玉色的锁#精#环。

沈离的呼吸颤抖着直起身子，看着面前两样东西，他已不敢回想顾辰曾经的模样，他是如何温柔地抚摸自己，如何小心地问自己还受不受得住。这…是自己应得的，这是背叛一个曾经毫无保留把真情交给自己的爱人的代价。

“是。”

他乖巧地捡起面前两样东西，熟练的手法让顾辰忍不住咬紧了牙关。

他缓缓走近，一手握着鞭子一边点了根烟狠吸一口，皮鞋轻轻踏在脚下那人的背上，迫使他屈下身，吐着白雾道：“腿打开。”

沈离的膝盖混着碎渣和血迹蹭着地板缓缓打开双腿，顾辰低头看去，却见他大腿内侧两块圆形图案的血痂。

顾辰知道，这是这个俱乐部的规矩，不听话的奴隶会被打上印记。犯一次错，便会被标记一次，到了五次，便连接客的权利都没有，沦为奴隶的奴隶。

顾辰松开了手里的长鞭，将烟头丢在茶几上的烟灰缸里，轻声道：“现在开始，把所有事情，从头到尾地说出来。”

沈离一怔，思绪乱极了，还未反应过来身后突然传来剧痛。

“啪！”顾辰下手极狠，一道肿痕横在沈离的臀峰。

“我说了我没很多耐心。”

沈离呜咽了一声，连忙道：“我…我原来是姜哲的…奴隶。”

“啪！”一样的位置，那深红的肿痕慢慢渗出丝丝血迹。

“继续。”

“是他叫我接近你，然后趁机安装窃听器…还有…你的电脑，所有的文件，我都看过。”沈离声音里带着浓重的鼻音，却依旧忍着一滴眼泪也没有掉出来，胸口不禁剧烈的起伏着。

“啪！啪！啪！”

连着三下敲下去，沈离狠狠地抖了一下，双肘支在地上，指甲几乎要嵌进肉里。

“事成之后，我就被姜哲的人接回去了，但是…他们…把我直接送到了这里。”

“撒谎！”顾辰一只脚又狠狠踏在沈离膝弯，手上的鞭子连着五下狠狠敲在那已经见了血的臀峰。

剧痛袭来，沈离终于忍不住惨叫了一声，几乎已经跪不稳，他战栗着，喃喃道：“疼…阿辰…我疼。”

“阿辰”两个字晃晃悠悠地飘进顾辰的耳朵，却如响起一道惊雷。

他猛地愣住，又嗤笑一声蹲下身，用手掐住沈离的脖子，拇指掰住他的下巴，眼里的阴鸷让沈离完全不敢抬起眼。

“沈离，你觉得自己还配么？”

“对不起…”沈离闭上眼，晶莹的泪顺着嫣红的眼尾流下。

顾辰抬起手狠狠一巴掌扇在沈离有些瘦削的脸颊上，白皙娇嫩的脸上顿时浮现出五个指印。

顾辰站起身，深吸了一口气，又道：“事成之后，你被送回了姜哲的家里。”

沈离跪直了身子，点了点头。

“你是他的奴隶，他怎么舍得把你送到这的？”

沈离沉默。

顾辰摇了摇头，“你总是学不乖。”他从容地从茶几上倒了杯酒，尽数倒在沈离那正流着血的伤口上。

“其实大概的原因我都猜的到，不过…我非要你亲口说给我听。”

沈离的苍白嘴唇染上一丝血迹，他低着头，缓缓道：“他把我送到这，是因为…我不肯再做他的奴隶。”

“为什么不肯？”

沈离伸出手擦了一把脸上的泪，缓缓抬起头，眼中带着些悲怆与决绝，“你非要听我说是么…顾辰…我…”

“…我爱你。”

沈离低下头，似是又跟自己确认一次，兀自点了点头，“顾辰，我爱你。”

浓重的酒香盖住了空气中淡淡的血腥气，顾辰觉得头晕乎乎的，他坐在沙发上，调低了空调的温度，用脚尖轻轻勾起沈离胸前那条银链，迫使他膝行着往前走了几步，在地板上留下一行血迹。

顾辰嘴角扬起一个合适的角度，恰如其分的微笑如同他在商场上一样，看起来温雅又迷人，他用手指抚过沈离脸上的红痕，轻声道：“背叛我的人，我从不会轻易放过他。”

顾辰低头轻轻用舌尖舔了舔沈离眼角的泪珠，笑道：“我一定会给他刻骨铭心的惩罚。”


End file.
